


Cold Play

by Anonymous_Buddha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Buddha/pseuds/Anonymous_Buddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro doesn't function well in the heat. Shunsui cools him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Bleach world, which is trademarked and owned by Tite Kubo. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Bleach, nor am I making any profit off this story. The story I tell is my own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of Tite Kubo’s story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Tite Kubo for his wonderful stories about the Soul Society and Karakura Town, for without his books, my story would not exist._
> 
>  
> 
> Author Note: So I wrote this in under an hour at like 4am last night. I'm not overly happy with it. So just a heads up for why if you think it's a bit... fast? Choppy? Anyways, enjoy :D

Jūshirō groaned into his desk as he heard Shunsui open and close the sliding panel to his office. “Over two millennia and I still can’t function when it’s this hot outside.” He was sitting cross-legged behind his desk with his forehead pressed against the surface in vain hope that it would be even the slightest bit cooler than himself. His arms were spread eagle over the wood. His hair was in a loose bun to get it off his neck. He was down to his hakama, having discarded everything else as the sun outside reached its zenith, heating up the entire Seireitei. His shitagi and kosode lay in a heap on the floor next to his leg. His captain haori was nicely draped by the door. He hadn’t even bothered putting it on when he got up that morning. He hadn’t put on tabi and waraji that morning either.

He tilted his head up just enough to look at Shunsui, which caused his nose to mash amusingly against the desk. He made a muffled noise of disgust before returning to his previous position. “My god, how are you not dying Shunsui?” 

Shunsui let out a chuckle. He was dressed in his usual attire: uniform, captain’s haori, pink kimono, and sakkat. “Must keep up appearances Juu dear. It helps that I have an advantage.” Shunsui shed his sakkat, waraji, kimono, and haori as he spoke, placing them with Jūshirō’s haori. He padded silently to Jūshirō’s back and brushed cool lips at the top of the paler man’s spine. Jūshirō raised one arm with his palm open expectantly.

“What?” Shunsui said mischievously.

Face still against the desk, Jūshirō’s voice came out muffled. “I don’t know where you got it, but you have ice. Now fork it over.” He waggled his outstretched hand’s fingers a few times expectantly.

Shunsui laughed outright. “You are no fun Juu-chan,” he stated as he placed a bite-sized chip in Jūshirō’s expectant hand. “You know me far too well.”

Jūshirō slid back so his mouth wasn’t on the desk and popped the ice chip in with a moan of ecstasy. “Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Jūshirō asked, still not moving from the desk. Shunsui just snorted. Jūshirō twitched and gripped the sides of his desk as the bigger man placed more ice on his back, sliding it slowly from one shoulder to the other. Jūshirō let out a relieved sigh.

“I admit to bribing Sentarō and Kiyone with a few chips to give us some peace for a while. They sure turned on you quick for a few pieces of ice.” Jūshirō could hear the joking grin in Shunsui’s voice.

“I don’t blame them. I’m not sure I wouldn’t do the same for a few minutes of relief. Good grief.” Jūshirō let his head fall to the side so he could smile at Shunsui.

Shunsui ran the melting chunk of ice down Jūshirō’s spine. “Whoops!” he grinned completely unapologetically as he ‘accidentally’ dropped the ice down the back of Jūshirō’s hakama.

Jūshirō jerked upright with a yelp, just barely missing Shunsui’s head with his own. His hand dove for his back, but he only succeeded in pushing the ice further into his hakama. Shunsui stepped to the side with a laugh as Jūshirō dropped flat to the floor and arched his back with some yelled curses. The ice felt nice and cool, but it was still REALLY COLD. He finally nabbed it and hurled it at Shunsui. The larger man just caught it, laughing, out of the air and popped what was left in his mouth. 

Jūshirō stood up and sauntered menacingly over towards Shunsui, who now was laughing almost nervously and had his hands up in a placating gesture. Jūshirō looked every bit the Death God as he moved menacingly to Shunsui, his pale chest uncovered, white hair outlining his body as it had come undone in the scuffle. He crooked a finger into the top of Shunsui’s kosode and yanked him forward into a rough kiss. He ran his tongue over Shunsui’s lips, demanding entrance.

Shunsui groaned as he gave in, grasping Jūshirō’s hips and holding him closely. When the pale man broke off their kiss, it took him a moment to realize Juu had stolen the ice right from his mouth. 

“Now, I really do think you are going to have to apologize for that Shunsui,” Jūshirō growled into his ear. It went straight to the larger man’s groin. Nothing turned him on faster than Jūshirō when he went all dominant.

Shunsui let out a small cough. “I was rather hoping you’d say that actually,” he said with a smile.

………………………………………………

Jūshirō lay on the bed flat on his back. Shunsui straddled him and, a new piece of ice in mouth, trailed his cool tongue over the pale man’s jaw and on towards his neck. Jūshirō let out a small sigh as he stretched his face to the side, giving Shunsui more access. Shunsui’s lips turned upward with a smile. He nipped, licked, and kissed his way over Jūshirō’s skin, leaving a trail of coolness behind. He moved to Jūshirō’s arm and brushed his lips oh so lightly over the man’s inner elbow, causing the pale man to shiver. Moving to his side, Shunsui nipped his way down to Jūshirō’s hip. When he hit the edge of the hakama, he moved to the other side of Jūshirō’s neck and repeated the whole process. Jūshirō was pleasantly cooled off and partial aroused by the time Shunsui reached the other side of his hakama.

Shunsui grabbed Jūshirō’s hips tightly to keep the pale man from moving as he moved his tongue up to Jūshirō’s collarbone. Jūshirō curled his fingers into Shunsui’s hair, not tightly but enough to convey his pleasure. Shunsui could feel his lover’s heart racing and hear his breath speed up. Shunsui trailed down to give his attention to the pale man’s chest. He twirled his tongue around one peak, biting softly until he received a groan from Jūshirō. He moved to repeat the process on the opposite side. He trailed down, curving around the outside of the pale man’s navel while he deftly untied Jūshirō’s obi. He pulled the hakama down slowly with one hand while the other kept Jūshirō still. His fingers trailed like feathers and his still cool tongue moved lower, almost where Jūshirō wanted.

He was close enough that Jūshirō felt Shunsui’s cool breath on his member. He stiffened in anticipation. Then Shunsui removed his hakama completely and moved down to his feet. Jūshirō let out an undignified whine and shot Shunsui a glare that would have been much more impressive if his eyes weren’t filled with desire and need. “You are a terrible tease,” he managed to murmur.

“I do put in the extra effort for you love,” Shunsui spoke wryly, full of mirth. “Now be a dear and flip over to your stomach.”

Jūshirō contemplated being difficult, but the thought of Shunsui’s wonderful mouth being on more of his body was just too arousing. He settled a moment later with his face turned to one side on the pillow. Shunsui discarded his kosode and shitagi at the same time. 

He swept his tongue against the back of Jūshirō’s knee, causing the man to shiver. Leaving a cool trail behind, he moved up to his lover’s hip once again before moving to the other leg and repeating the process. He pulled back a moment to admire his lover’s body. “You are so beautiful Jūshirō,” he murmured, raking his gaze over the prone form.  
Jūshirō chuckled, “So you’ve said before.”

“And it only took how many centuries to make you believe it?” Shunsui straddled Jūshirō, placing his hands firmly on the pale man’s hips. Jūshirō just let out an inarticulate hum as Shunsui ran the ice cube in his mouth down his spine, pausing at the end to nibble on his tailbone. Then Shunsui parted his cheeks and ran that wondrously cool tongue over his entrance. Only Shunsui’s hands kept him from bucking as he let out a loud moan.

He gasped in surprise when Shunsui reached under him and lifted so that he rested on his knees, ass in the air. Then Shunsui’s tongue went back to swirling around the entrance. He licked down and back up his perineum before plunging into him. Jūshirō gripped at the bed and muffled his cry into the pillow. The coolness of Shunsui’s tongue had him panting for more. Suddenly something small and much cooler pushed inside and stayed there.

Jūshirō jerked up with a moan so loud it surprised them both and latched on to the wooden frame above his head with one hand. “W-what?!” was all he got out before he was shaking and moaning again, eyes fluttering shut. Shunsui’s tongue stabbed into him, pushing the coolness further in. Then Shunsui was pressing in a finger. The ice slid in further, brushing over his prostate, and Jūshirō lost it. He felt Shunsui continue to probe in and out with one finger as he rode his orgasm with a loud cry.

Shunsui grinned, holding Jūshirō’s hip firmly as the pale man partially collapsed on the bed. He knew the little piece of ice he had pressed inside his lover would already have melted, but he had wanted to start small to give Jūshirō a taste of what was to come. Shunsui added another lubed finger when Jūshirō’s eyes fluttered back open and gave him a look of pure shock and lust. It had been a long time since Shunsui been able to surprise his lover in bed, and he was ridiculously pleased with himself.

He grabbed a rounded piece of ice and sucked on it while Jūshirō watched intently, already becoming hard again. Then he rubbed the ice down and over Jūshirō’s entrance, silently asking. Jūshirō silently pushed back and Shunsui pushed the cylinder in slow and deep with two fingers. Jūshirō gripped the sheet so tightly that it ripped, but he was so deep in pleasure that he didn’t notice.

Shunsui removed his fingers, ghosting his lips over Jūshirō’s lower back when the man let out a whine at the loss, and shed his hakama. He lubed himself thoroughly and lined up behind Jūshirō. Slowly he pushed himself in, both mean groaning in pleasure. They both stilled, panting for a few moments when Shunsui was fully sheathed. The ice was a wonderfully odd sensation, far inside Jūshirō and pressed on Shunsui’s tip. Then Shunsui began to move.

It was slow and methodical at first. Out to the tip, then hard thrust in. He hit Jūshirō’s prostate head-on with each thrust, drawing mewling noises from his lover. 

“More… Shuu… H-harder!” Jūshirō groaned, pushing back against Shunsui.

Shunsui’s pace wavered as he thrust harder into his lover, knowing they were both close but determined to get Jūshirō to climax first. Jūshirō cried out, signaling his release. He constricted around Shunsui, bring around the larger man’s release. They both collapsed, Shunsui managing to topple to the side so he only partially landed on Jūshirō. 

They both lay there panting for a minute before Jūshirō’s shoulders began to shake with laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Shunsui asked, smiling at Jūshirō’s amusement.

“That was… amazing, Shunsui. Who do I owe a bottle of sake for the idea?” Jūshirō turned and ran a hand over Shunsui’s cheek lovingly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you Juu,” Shunsui murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into the hand on his face.

“Try me,” Jūshirō whispered as he brushed his lips against Shunsui’s.

“Squad Four Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.”

Jūshirō jerked back to look him in the eye. “You’re serious?!”

“Yah, apparently once you get her out of her shell, she’s quite the vixen,” Shunsui chuckled.

Jūshirō just shook his head with a laugh. “Well then, one bottle to Kotetsu it is… And a new pair of sheets too.” He blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!


End file.
